


Concerts Make Musical Hearts

by UnheardCries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardCries/pseuds/UnheardCries
Summary: Keith is your typical emo teenager, he never really had friends or anyone besides his brother, one day he and his brother went to a concert, and there he met a blue eyed boy who had the smile of a goddess.





	1. Concerts Make Musical Hearts

Keith was never known for having friends, or family. The only family he technically has is his brother, Shiro. Shiro was the more popular type unlike Keith. Keith was a dork around the school, he had no friends, sat alone at lunch, and never really went outside unless it was for school. He spends his hours listening to music, on the internet, or studying. Which leads him right now currently sitting on his bed, scrolling through Tumblr. Keith heard his brother yell from down stairs, " Keith! Get your ass dressed! We are gonna leave soon! " This was obviously new to Keith, Keith only narrowing his violet, midnight eyes and walking down stairs. " What? Where are we going? I didn't sign up for this.. " Keith muttered, peeking in the hallway to his brother who stood in a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and with his hands on his hips. " We're going to that concert, remember? Now get dressed! " " Oh.. " Keith whispered, remembering yesterday where he was 'listening' to his brother, only hearing the word concert with his headphones on. Keith dashed up stairs, running a hand through his raven hair, he opened his closet. In a few minutes Keith was in a oversized black hoodie, black ripped skinny jeans, and a beanie, he sighed, walking into his bathroom. He stared in the mirror, he didn't really want to go but he had no choice really. " Keith! Let's go! Chop chop! " Keith heard his brother call from downstairs, he slipped on some black converse, nearly slipping in the hallway, he ran down stairs. Keith was met with his brother already walking out the door, Keith following behind him.

Shiro was older than Keith and already had his own matte black car, he opened the door, settling in the front seat. Keith sat in the passenger seat, staring down at his phone in silence. Shiro pulled out of the driveway, turning on some typical MCR. The trip took about an hour, time went by fast with Keith's eyes glued onto his phone. Shiro poked his brother, huffing, " Let's go."

Keith only groaned, stepping out of the car and was met with a large crowd of about 400 people, there was a stage that he could tell were preparing for the performance. Keith walked over to a empty area, he sat down at the edge, his phone was going to die so he turned it off. He stared a this reflection, he really wondered, what was it like to have friends, a family, hopes, dreams. He could no longer feel anything, his emotions blank. He felt dead even though he was very much alive. Why couldn't he be enough, the cuts on his wrists only spoke the words he couldn't. Thirty to forty minutes went by, and Keith was sitting there, staring at the sunset that faded into multiple colors such as pink, blue, purple, yellow. He didn't understand people, why they chose to feel love, happiness, sadness, heart break. Keith felt someone tap his shoulder, he sighed, he turned his head. And in that moment, Keith's world changed. It was a boy with dark brown curly hair, tan perfect skin, and ocean eyes that Keith can tell, rival the actual ocean. Keith's eyes widened slightly, his heart thumping in his chest. The beautiful boy spoke with a bubbly voice, " Excuse me, you look pretty lonely, you need some company? " And Keith almost froze when he gave a heart whelming grin, this was too overwhelming. Keith's tongue felt dry, only staring at the beauty in front of him. It felt like hours went by when Keith finally responded " W-What? N-No.. " Keith stuttered, with a massive adorable blush on his cheeks. The beautiful boy, laughed, yes he laughed. He laughed because of Keith, Keith wasn't sure if it was at him or with him, but he didn't care it sounded like bells ringing, angels singing. '' I'm Lance! And you are? " The beautiful boy, or Lance winked, WINKED, at Keith, the biggest fucking nerd in the universe. Keith's eyes widened slightly, ' _Holy shit_.. ' Keith didn't respond, making Lance blinked slightly in confusion, Keith eventually following up with, " Not as straight as I thought I was.. " Keith didn't register what he said, only blankly staring. He saw Lance's face turn red, biting his lip, he swallowed thickly. Keith then realized what he said, becoming a stuttering, red mess. " N-NO! I-I mean I d-didn't mean t-that! " He tried to come up with a excuse but he was met with a gentle smile from the blue eyed boy. Keith awkwardly ran a hand through his hair, sighing " I'm sorry, I'm Keith.. I didn't mean to.. Disturb you.. "

" It's okay, just nervousness around someone as hot as I am? " He gave a cocky grin. Keith only glared, scoffing. Lance chuckled, Keith stood up, he shoved his hands in his pockets. He awkwardly smiled, biting his lip nervously. Lance decided to break the ice quickly, " You're hot. " He said plainly. Keith's face turned crimson, and just in time Shiro came behind him, waving, " Keith! Come on, no time for boyfriends! It's starting! " Keith spluttered " B-B-Boyfriend?! " 

Shiro gave a grin at Lance who also blushed, Keith crossed his arms " I'm not going anywhere. " He said stubbornly. Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes, " I'll call you in an hour then. " Keith glanced down, Lance only beaming at him, " Hey, wanna come with me? I'm gonna go out of here and maybe get a drink or two? " Keith's eyes immediately brightened, nodding quickly, " T-That would be n-nice. " 

Both of the boys knew, this was the start of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is your typical sunshine, smiling, beam of light, he is known for having his two best friends, he does have his own problems at home, but he manages, he went to a concert due to his best friend who dragged him along, he never thought he would meet a very lonely, empty, boy that could make him awestruck.

Lance was a very cheerful person with a good sense of humor. He made others laugh easily so he made friends with ease. He was so happy with all his friends during lunch at school or just hanging out normally with his friends, Pidge and Hunk, playing video games. So that zooms in currently, Lance laying on the couch playing Mario Kart with Hunk, while Pidge sat on a bean bag chair and scrolled through her laptop. Pidge suddenly spoke up, " Guys! Come on, we are just lazing around all day we need to do something it's Friday night! " Hunk and Lance never let their eyes off the TV, Hunk only replying to her, " Well, we can't really do anything. " Lance soon hollered when he won, dancing around dramatically, Pidge narrowed her eyes, " Seriously guys, let's go to a concert! " Her eyes suddenly lit up, Hunk raising a brow, uncertainty in his voice, " Really? I don't think that's a good idea. " Pidge only scoffed, crossing her arms, she stood up turning off the TV hearing Hunk and Lance whine, " No! Get dressed we are gonna go to a concert. " Pidge walked out of the room, walking down stairs leaving Hunk and Lance rolling their eyes and getting dressed.

Lance put on a light blue tank top, ripped navy jeans, and a blue flannel wrapped around his waist, he sighed, walking down stairs to be met with Pidge on her phone, leaning against the door, and Hunk rummaging through the fridge, Lance hissed, " Hunk! No! Bad! " Hunk whimpered like a dog, Pidge rolling her eyes at their childishness, " Let's go, guys " Pidge said walking out the door, Lance and Hunk dragging themselves behind her, they get in the car, a green jeep.

After an hour or so of singing and dancing in the car of the three of them, they finally make it to the concert, Lance glanced around, Pidge and Hunk going in a direction without him, Lance sighed, he headed to a empty place away from the crowds, he saw some girls, shooting fingerguns at them, with a cocky grin and wink. The girls all blushed, winking back teasingly. '  _If only they had an actual personality. '_

Lance has came out at bisexual not too long ago, it was a big step for him but everyone he knew cared about him and supported him, which really really helped him develop into himself today. He walked to a corner, he then saw a mop of midnight black hair and a.. Mullet. A. Fucking. _ **MULLET**_. Lance snickered silently, he walked towards the mullet, he then felt his heart freeze. The mullet had milk smooth skin, the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen were they purple or black? He had long eyelashes, and the most kissable lips Lance has ever seen. And his stupid adorable mullet made his heart melt, who was this beautiful fucking angel and he **MUST** know their name. He walked up to the beautiful guy, he wasn't paying attention staring off into the sky. He tapped his shoulder, he felt butterflies in his stomach when he tilted his head, and his eyes.. widened.. That shouldn't be a good thing... He put on a smile to hide his embarrassment, " Excuse me, you look pretty lonely, want some company? " The beautiful mullet didn't respond, hurting Lance's pride, but then he felt his heart stop once again when the boy had a beautiful blush on his cheeks, " W-What? N-No.. " And OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. '  _He has the most beautiful husky voice, oh I would do anything to wake up to that voice every morning after hearing it scream after a long night. '_ Lance quickly pushed his dirty thoughts beside. He then smiled, and then dared to  ** _WINK_** at the boy, " I'm Lance! And you are..? " He asked, he expected any normal human response of their name but of course, the response he got made his heart stop, once again, " Not as straight as I thought I was.. "  Lance's face turned red, biting his lip unintentionally sexually, swallowing thickly, '  _Fuck this boy is gonna be the death of me, holy shit '_ The boy then realized what he has said, Lance noted. The boy then turned into a hot mess, his face red, and spluttering out in embarrassment " N-NO! I-I d-didn't mean t-that! " Lance could tell he tried to come up with a excuse, so he only smiled gently at the boy. He did  _ **not**_ expect the boy to run a hand through his hair, brushing out his bangs, only a few adorable strands dropping down in the most adorable manner Lance has ever seen, he spoke gently with his husky voice that sent chills down his spine, " I'm sorry, I'm Keith.. I didn't mean to.. Disturb you.. " The mullet boy, Keith, said. 

Lance only reacted how he normally would in a situation like this " It's okay, just nervousness around someone as hot as me? " Even though  _ **he**_ was the nervous one, like a school girl talking to her crush. Keith narrowed his actual galaxy eyes at him, scoffing so adorably it hurt his heart. He watched Keith stand up, his eyes shamefully darting to his ass in his hot topic emo skinny jeans, '  _God this isn't fair.. '_ Lance thought, he looked up and saw Keith biting his lip seemingly out of nervousness he hoped. He decided to break the painful sexual ice between them, " You're hot. " He said plainly and before Keith could respond there was a sudden yell of a guy, and jealousy tugged at his heart, but thankfully the man calmed his nerves by saying " Keith! Come on, no time for boyfriends! It's starting! " Keith spluttered, " B-B-Boyfriend?! " The man gave a grin at red faced Lance, he knew this was his plan, he has something to do with this. Lance mostly tuned the man and Keith out but all he assumed was that Keith wasn't going with him so once the man left, he said, beaming at Keith, " Hey, wanna come with me? I'm gonna get out of here and maybe get a drink or two? " He saw Keith's galaxy eyes light up, " T-That would be n-nice. " 

Both of the boys knew, this was the start of a new adventure. 


End file.
